


Double Trouble

by bekkis



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkis/pseuds/bekkis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for glee_kink_meme! The original prompter wanted Quinn/Rachel/Brittany DP, with Rachel in the middle. This is pretty much exactly that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

"I'm not sure about this."

Quinn glances over at Rachel, who's hovering in the doorway. She's biting her bottom lip, her shirt buttoned all the way too the top. She looks way too wound up.

"It's okay," Brittany chirps next to her. She practically bounces into the bedroom, her ponytail swaying behind her. She pushes her skirt off and lets it drop to the floor, and Quinn winces, thinking what Ms. Sylvester would think of that uniform being on the floor.

"I think I'm going to go home." Rachel doesn't move though, just plays with the sleeves of her sweater. It's way better than the sweaters she used to wear, making her look like a twenty something librarian instead of an old lady.

"It's up to you." Brittany leans into Quinn's side and Quinn can feel her soft skin against her arm. Brittany's warm, wearing just panties and a bra. Quinn glances over at Rachel, can see Rachel eyeing Brittany's tits.

Quinn turns her head and Brittany gets the clue, tips her head for a kiss. Quinn slides her hands into Brittany's hair and deepens the kiss, their tongues sliding together. Brittany starts to climb into her lap, throwing her legs over Quinn's and straddling her, grinning at Quinn. She leans down and kisses Quinn again, nipping at Quinn's bottom lip.

Quinn opens her eyes and looks over at Rachel as she kisses Brittany. She's watching them curiously, her hands falling down at her sides and Quinn can see her nipples through her sweater.

Quinn can't wait to get her mouth on her.

Brittany sighs and turns away, looking back over at Rachel. "It's cold in here. Can you close the door?"

Rachel looks out into the hallway before turning back towards the room. She closes the door behind her, leaning against the door with her hand still on the knob.

"We're not gonna force you," Quinn says, and leans back as Brittany pushes her shirt up and over her head. Brittany kisses her neck, licking and biting at her skin, before reaching down and teasing the top of Quinn's shirt. Quinn flops down on the bed and she hears Rachel move closer, getting a little more curious.

Rachel wants this. Normally, Rachel's not too chickenshit to go after she wants, except, apparently, when it involves two other vaginas.

Quinn doesn't care. She and Brittany have talked about this too much, gotten herself off at the thought too much, to let this not happen. She'd just rather Rachel take the first step.

She gets her wish, because a few seconds later, Rachel's kneeling on the edge of the bed, her skirt brushing her knees as she leans over to watch Brittany slide down Quinn's body to lift her skirt. She gets her head underneath and Quinn moans, widens her legs as Brittany pulls her panties down.

"Get your mouth on me," Quinn moans and Brittany leans down, licks along her cunt before pressing her tongue against Quinn's clit. Quinn moans, arching up off the bed and she rubs at her nipples through her bra. She opens her eyes and Rachel's right over her, her eyes on Quinn's tits.

"Can I?" Rachel starts before she reaches out with her hand, hovering over Quinn's chest.

Quinn nods and bites her lip as Rachel finally lets her hand settle on her tits, thumb stroking over her nipples through her bra. Rachel looks over at Quinn before pushing the material of her bra down, exposing her nipple and Rachel leans down, licking across it. Quinn arches up into her mouth and Rachel gets the picture. She sucks Quinn's nipple into her mouth, tugging at it before soothing it with her tongue.

"She likes it rough." Brittany sits back, her face practically glistening with Quinn's wetness. Rachel makes a noise in her throat and leans forward, licking around Brittany's mouth before kissing her roughly.

They look so good together, Brittany's blonde hair against Rachel's dark hair, just like Quinn imagined. Rachel pulls back, panting a little and Brittany giggles as she pushes Rachel down on the bed. Brittany's always like that, giggling softly, like she's always having a good time. Quinn loves being with her for that reason, because there's no stress, no drama, just getting each other off.

Brittany undresses Rachel and glances over at Quinn as she pulls Rachel's panties down. Quinn gets the picture, pulls the rest of her clothes off. Rachel's too busy watching Brittany slide a finger inside of her pussy to notice that Quinn's getting off the bed to get the rest of the supplies. She hopes Rachel's up to it because it's too hot not to happen. She's been wet all day just thinking about it.

Rachel's covering her face with her hand and moaning as Brittany fucks her with two fingers, her thumb working Rachel's clit. Quinn almost drops the stuff in her hands because it's so pretty. She gets back on the bed and drops the strap-ons next to Rachel's head. Rachel's eyes snap open and widen when she sees the strap-ons.

"Quinn..."

"C'mon, don't tell me you're a virgin..." Quinn kisses her jaw as Rachel tips her head back. Rachel shakes her head, refusing to meet Quinn's eyes. But Quinn knows, because Puck has a big mouth and that's how she got this idea in the first place.

Because Puck may be a decent lay but it's nothing like her and Brittany together.

"Okay," Rachel breathes out.

Brittany sits back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She grins at Rachel and straddles her hips, knees resting on the bedspread. She reaches back and unhooks her bra, letting it fall to the floor, just wearing her panties now. Brittany buys underwear Quinn's mother would never let her even look at, cut low and tight and showing off her curves. She reaches over and runs her finger along the seam and Brittany grins at her before leaning over and grabbing one of the strap-ons.

"See, it's not really scary." Brittany licks across the dildo, her hands wrapped around the bottom. She fucks it in and out of her mouth a few times before pulling it out completely. "You ever been fucked in the ass?"

Rachel's mouth widens and she shakes her head. "I'm not..."

Quinn leans down and whispers into her ear. "It's good, trust me." She meets Rachel's eyes and Rachel sighs before nodding.

Brittany springs into action, grabbing the lube and turning Rachel onto her side. Quinn faces her, lets her hand rest on Rachel's tits as Brittany arranges her legs until one is lifted up and over, exposing her ass.

"It's gonna be weird at first, but it feels really good." Brittany sounds all nice and reassuring, and it's probably a good thing that Brittany's doing that and not Quinn.

Rachel makes a face, Brittany's fingers must be pushing inside of her ass. Her mouth opens, making an O and she pushes her hips towards Quinn. Quinn leans down and sucks one of Rachel's nipples into her mouth. She reaches down and teases at Rachel's clit, feels how wet she is before sliding a finger inside of her cunt. Rachel moans and Quinn can feel Brittany's fingers pressing into Rachel's ass, rubs her finger against the thin wall between Rachel's ass and her cunt.

"God, Rachel," Quinn says, pressing another finger inside of Rachel's cunt, stretching her more. Her cunt is getting steadily wetter as Brittany fucks her ass with her fingers. She wants to watch next time, wants to stretch Rachel's ass open just so she can fuck her.

Quinn pulls her fingers out and presses inside with three fingers this time, stretching Rachel wide as she leans down and sucks her clit into her mouth. It'll be better if Rachel comes at least once with Brittany's fingers in her ass. Quinn sucks, fucking her fast with her fingers and Rachel's clutching at her hair, pulling Quinn's face closer to her pussy. She feels Rachel clenching against her hand and she fucks harder, until Rachel's moaning and arching into her mouth, wetting her chin and her fingers.

Quinn sits back, wiping her fingers on Rachel's thighs. She looks over at Brittany who nods and hands over one of the strap ons. Quinn buckles it on, the nub of the dildo pressing against her cunt. She's so wet, dripping on the bedspread but she wants to fuck Rachel more than she wants to get herself off.

At least for now.

She lifts Rachel's leg and watches Brittany angle to dildo, pushing it around her hole before pressing it slowly inside of Rachel's ass. Quinn strokes Rachel's clit, hoping to ease some of the ache. She only makes Brittany stop twice before the dildo is all the way in, filling her ass.

Rachel pants heavily, her hair sweaty against her forehead. Quinn kisses her before lining up her own dildo and presses it inside of Rachel.

She almost wishes it was a real cock, wants to feel how tight and wet Rachel is as she slides into her cunt. As it is, Rachel's tipping her head back, her mouth opening and closing as she's filled full of fake dick. It's awesome, finally finding a way to shut Rachel up and keeping her at Quinn's mercy.

She wants this all the time.

Quinn starts fucking her slowly, doesn't want to hurt her too badly. Brittany's still behind her, reaching around with her hands inside and fondling Rachel's tits. Quinn fucks in and out of her slowly, watching her wetness spread all over the dildo as she gets steadily wetter. Rachel lets out a low moan and Quinn takes that as a sign, fucking her a little faster. She sees Brittany start to move behind Rachel, and Quinn pulls Rachel's leg up, opening her wider. She thrusts as Brittany pulls out, setting a steady rhythm that has Rachel moaning and thrashing between them. Quinn reaches down and rubs Rachel's clit and she watches as Rachel gushes as she comes, tilting her head back.

She watches Brittany pull out slowly and drop the strap on onto the bed. Brittany pushes her hair out of her face and grins at Quinn. Rachel's catching her breath between them and Quinn holds her leg up as she pulls out, the fake dick bobbing between them, dripping with her wetness.

"That was totally hot." Brittany leans over and kisses Quinn.

Rachel moans between them, stretching her legs. Quinn grins and reaches over to tweak one of her nipples. "Yeah, it totally was."

Brittany giggles and presses her down onto the bed, getting her mouth on Quinn's cunt. Quinn meets Rachel's eyes as Brittany gets her off and she can't fucking wait to do it again.


End file.
